


take me home

by duaa



Series: AUgust [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Demons, Gen, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Morally Neutral Logic | Logan Sanders, Temptation, They arent bad guys tho, and janus wants to be one too, biased opinions, demons and angels au, falling, halos, like logan is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Janus has had enough of this moral life, this stupid shitty halo.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: AUgust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856329
Kudos: 17





	take me home

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 4 - DEMONS AND ANGELS AU

"Angel." Pitch black darkness, rising from Stuart Stemple's mind, floats across the milky white expanse. A glittering halo, broken, fractured, gleams around a slender neck. 

"Logan. I see you're here." White, just toned down enough to not be white, but enough to not be off white, flickers. A dull halo, well worn, floats above a mass of curly hair. 

"Of course, Janus. Am I a... liar?" A pregnant pause. Deliberation. A threat, mildly veiled as an innocent question? An accusation, perhaps? 

Janus laughs, tinkling and loud. "That would be me, wouldn't it." A deep chuckle. "Well, Logan, this visit isn't just for the banter." 

"Oh? Well, here I went thinking we were just catching up." Logan appears from his tendrils, cloak billowing behind him, tarnishing the pearly white floors. Janus considers his reveal. He shows himself, too, coat hanging limp, lacking any drama. 

Janus tilts his head, fingers delicately grasping at his halo, curling down. "I want to arrange-" he pulls it over his face, muscles straining, "-a falling." 

Logan remains impassive, neutral. "A big one, I see." He touches the edge of the halo hovering in front of Janus' nose. It stops pushing against Janus, humming. 

"And who, pray tell, will it be?" 

Janus wraps his fingers around Logan's wrist, pulling his hand down. The halo seamlessly glides down, and he stops right at his neck. "Me." 

"Hmm. Let me think, let me consider this offer. Let me... contemplate," 

"All the time in this continuum is yours." Logan tugs the halo down. Janus tuts. 

"Are you done? Pondering?"

Logan takes his finger off of the halo. It ricochets back to its place. Patton will probably ask him why his halo had been going so low. He would blather some nonsense about a young soul wanting to see how far low it went. Patton will simper and coo. 

Of course, none of this would happen. If Logan agreed. 

"What was it? That pushed you over, that tipped you? The perks? Going a little crazy in the head? The sex?"

"Does anyone ever ask you what you do here? Why you keep coming?"

"Why should they?"

Janus tips his head back, eyes fixated on the sky above him. He can see himself, zipping around with Virgil. Promising him everything. He can see himself, tending to Thomas' wounds. Swearing to do right by him. The past. So beautiful, so naive. 

He knows that Virgil hates him. Hangs on Patton's every last word. He knows that Thomas doesn't trust him. Choosing Patton every damn time. The present. So painful, so true. 

He sees himself with Logan, tempting souls, making promises he doesn't ever plan on following, swearing with his fingers crossed behind his back. The future. So juxtaposed, so sweet. 

"Can arrange my fall?"

"I'll give you a few days to think over it -" Janus slams Logan into the wall that materialised next to them. 

"Listen to me. Either you start now. Or I'll just jump into that lake of hellfire. Remus would do it."

"And how exactly, Angel," Logan wraps an arm around Janus' waist, amusement tinkling in his eyes, "does it matter to me whether you die or live?"

"You wouldn't pass up an opportunity to be able to say that you tempted an Angel, Demon. Instead, Remus and his harebrained scheme wins."

"Hmm. Well then," he snaps his fingers. The wall disappears and Janus stumbles, heavy. He rights himself, looking at an iridescent blue hole in the floor. "Janus, there's your hole. Fall through to become a Demon. Stumble through to become a Guard. Leap across to prove how faithful you are as an Angel. Crawl up to repent. Hang off the edge to become a soul."

"A soul?"

"A soul. If _you_ become a soul, you'd be returned to the Earth. Too neutral right now. Medical miracles, as they say." 

"I died millennia ago."

"Doesn't matter." 

Janus looks at the hole, reminiscent of a galaxy, right in front of him, yet so indecipherable. 

"Whenever you're ready, Angel." Janus turns, looking at Logan. His brown skin shines under the light of Janus' halo. 

"Call me Deceit." He jumps, air whistling through his ears. He see Logan close the hole, walking away to meet him by the entrance. Darkness engulfs him, and for the first time, Deceit embraces it.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
